The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor device and related circuits. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to delay cells, delay locked loop (DLL) circuits including delay cells, and phase locked loop (PLL) circuits including delayer cells.
Delay cells are commonly used in integrated circuits to control the timing of a signal. Accordingly, delay cells are often constituent components of DLL and PLL circuits. However, contemporary semiconductor devices require circuits that are tolerant to variations in applied power supply voltages. Thus, delay cell, DLL circuit, and PLL circuit designs capable of operating over a broader range of power supply (or operating) voltages are highly desirable.